


Kidnapping

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Hatred, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Weapons, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Some Eren/yandere Levi stuff I wrote when I was sixteenMaking a drunken decision that it belongs hereLevi has to have Eren to himself even if it means moving to the other side of the world.Kidnapping fic
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s shit, don’t @ me.  
> Hope somebody enjoys

"Eren..." My boyfriend's voice cuts through the air and the intensity of it makes me flinch. It's the first time he's spoken all morning.  
"...yes, Levi?" The silence between us is thick in the air and suddenly I'm finding it hard to breathe.  
"You love me, don't you?" It's more of a statement than a question but I answer it anyway.   
"I-.... Of course I do, Why?" He doesn't answer me, instead he sighs agitatedly and turns away from me, his hands in his hair.  
"I'm so sick of this fucking country! I have to get home. Eren you don't understand, i'm drowning in this town. Fucking American pigs..." I feel a lump forming in my throat but I push it down.   
"Levi, what are you saying?..." A million images of him leaving me flash through my head like lightning.  
"I've been thinking and I need you to come to France with me. I know it sound like the biggest fucking thing to ask for but just picture it Eren. We can get away from this place. Just us together, forever. With no one to take you away from me.."   
I shake my head slowly and sit down on the bed, Ignoring the possessive nature of the sentence.  
"Levi..... I-I can't, my family-" he cuts me off.  
"Don't over think this, Eren. Please.Just say yes."  
"Levi, I'm sorry....I just can't."  
"Eren, I'm begging you. We can't be here any longer. It's not safe." He pleads, he looks desperate now.  
"I said No!" I watch as his body language changes and his face turns cold.  
"No. No! You HAVE to come with me! I can't live without you! You're coming with me whether you like it or not.." He snarls and walks around the other side of the bed.  
"Yeah? Make me..." I stand and square up to him. I wouldn't normally talk to him this way but the way he's been acting recently is pissing me off.  
I know what he's about to do before he does it. He reaches for the loaded handgun in the bedside cabinet and points it at me.   
"L-Levi, put that down! Come on, don't be stupid!" He moves closer, gun still aimed. I know how well he can use it and I wouldn't put it past him to do it, not when he's this desperate. I don't understand what's gotten into him.  
"Put your hands in the air, Eren.."  
"Levi, please.... You're scaring me.." I reach out towards him and he steps back quickly.  
"Hands, Eren! I'm sorry but this is the only way to do this now." Shaking, I raise my hands above my head. "Good, now where's your cell?"   
"Jeans. B-back pocket." He reaches behind me and pulls out my phone.   
"Walk to the bathroom." He commands and I obey. I watch as he drops my phone into the sink and fills it up so my phone is completely soaked. After at least a minute he plucks it out and presses all the buttons, making sure it's completely useless.  
"T-there. Now please, put the gun down and we'll talk.."   
"I can't do that, Eren. We have to pack straight away. Our flights are already booked and we leave at eight tonight." His voice is gleeful again.   
"You planned this? You're crazy! You know that?"   
"I'm not crazy Eren, I'm just love sick. I will do anything to keep you with me.." He points to a suitcase I hadn't noticed was there before. " that's yours, mine is already packed. Go and pick it up, put it on the bed." I do as he says, my hands shaking as I try not to cry. "Good, now put your clothes and anything else that you need in the case. Leave it open so I can see what you're putting in there. Not because I don't trust you, just so I can check there's nothing dangerous in there. I want to keep you safe." His words push me to my breaking point and I sob as I shove all my clothes into the large case. I see Levi's expression soften. "I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you baby, please don't hate me for this, I just can't carry on this way, I have to go home." He pulls me into his arms and I don't even fight him, I just cry as he holds me, gun still in hand. 

"Listen very carefully to me Eren. I'm so sorry for having to do this but I have to take precautions. I have a fully loaded hand gun on my person and am not afraid to kill the both of us and anyone else who gets in the way at any time. I also have a friend of mine ready with a gun to dispose of your mother, father and sister if you cause a scene or don't cooperate. Think of all the innocent people that will lose their lives because of you. All I'm asking is for you to come with me and start a new life, is that so bad? I promise everything will be fine once we get there. Just.... Please, cooperate with me." I stare into space shocked at how well thought out this attack is. I have no other option than to do as he says.   
I sit silently in the taxi that drives us to the airport, my head down, we're both wearing black hoodies with the hoods up so any security cameras wouldn't be able to catch sight of our faces. I'm surprisingly grateful for it now, it means nobody can see my tears . We're pushed through customs in the airport, there are hundreds of people and we're practically invisible in the crowd. Levi keeps a vice like grip on my hand until we reach the line where we are to be searched. I watch as the guards pat him down and guide him through the metal detector. I wait for it to start blaring and for the guards to find something and drag him away but they don't, he passes through easily and soon enough we're both boarding a plane. 

Levi guides me to the window seat of one of the first class sections of the plane.   
"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." He asks and I try not to scoff. ' no I'm not fucking okay! You've kidnapped me.' I think but I no longer have the strength to fight. Instead I just shrug. "I'm fine."   
"Do you want a drink? They serve food with the flight, I doubt it's very good though."   
"I don't mind.." I mumble my face turned towards the window. Levi calls the flight attendant over and orders our drinks. He gets a cup of black tea and I sip at the orange juice he brought me every now and then but I don't really drink that much. "You should sleep, we have another eight hours before we land and it'll make the trip go faster." He pulls me against him and strokes my hair. I close my eyes but I don't sleep. I doubt I'll ever be able to sleep again, how could I? All I can picture in my head is my family and how worried they'll be ,my mother will be heartbroken and my sister, she'll probably give up her job as a police officer to search for me. She'll never stop looking but she'll never find me, Levi's too smart for that. I'm going to end up in a completely foreign country where I don't know anyone and I can't understand anything that they say. I'm screwed and all I can do is cry. 

I was never one for panic attacks, I've had anxiety all my life but I'd never had a full blown panic attack before. Until now. I must've blacked out at some point because the first thing I notice when I regain consciousness is pain. It burns hot and heavy in my chest, it feels as if I'm having a heart attack and suddenly I'm struggling for breath, I can't get enough air to my lungs and for a second I'm sure that I'm going to die. I don't notice my eyes are closed until I'm being told by a distant voice to open them and Levi's face is right in front of mine, he looks scared. Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear him saying my name, I think he's asking me a question but I can't be sure. I blink dumbly as my brain takes a moment to settle.   
"Eren. Eren? Are you Okay? Can you sit up for me?"   
"Wha?" I look at him, confused.  
"It's okay Eren. I'm here. You were having a panic attack in your sleep."  
"I was?... Sorry."  
"It's not your fault . You gave me a fright though."  
"Where am I? I can't remember.."  
"That's fine, it's normal to be a little disoriented, you're recovering. You're on a plane, remember? We're going to France."   
"France, why are we-" Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me and I release an audible gasp, I begin to panic again and I feel bile rising in my throat. "Levi. I need to get out."   
"What? why? You can't go anywhere."  
"Levi, please let me out. I have to go to the bathroom." I'm about to continue arguing but I'm interrupted as I gag and double over.   
"Are you alright? Do you need to vomit? Levi asks and I nod weakly In response.   
"Okay, come this way. There's a toilet just through here." He pushes me into a small cubicle and holds my bangs off my face as I double over the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach into it. I can tell that Levi is trying to be considerate and hide his disgust but I can still see that the smell is making his stomach turn and the second I'm done puking my guts up he releases his hold on me and goes to wash his hands. I step out of the little cubicle and come face to face with a flight attendant. She probably heard the commotion and came to see if she could help.   
"Honey, are you alright? you look a bit green." I'm about to tell her that I am not alright and I need help when Levi comes out and stands next to me. "He's fine. He just got air sick but it's okay now. thanks." I give her a desperate look that was meant to scream 'help!' But it's too late, she's no longer interested in me and only has eyes for Levi.  
"That's quite alright, love. So, are the two of you traveling together?" I think that seeing as we just emerged from a toilet cubicle together it would be obvious that we know one another but the real question she’s trying to ask is whether or not We’re in a relationship so she can decide if she has a shot with Levi.   
"Yes. He's my boyfriend. Do you have anymore stupid questions or can we go back to our seats now?" He doesn't wait for an answer before dragging me away from the stewardess and back to where we are sitting. He immediately switches back into caring boyfriend mode and starts fussing over me, getting me water to help remove the taste of vomit before lifting me onto his lap like I weigh nothing which I probably don't, he spent 10 years of his life in the military so he's perfectly toned and muscular. "Levi! People are staring!" I hiss as I try to struggle out of his arms.  
"Good. I want them all to know that you're mine." Those strong arms and possessive tendencies were what I first fell for, it made me feel protected, as if he was a shield that could stop anything or anyone that wanted to hurt me. It excited me to think how fragile I was compared to him and how easily he could break me. I loved it. I liked how he would get jealous when anyone else looked at me, he said it made him want to hurt them for staring at what was his. That made me feel special. I encouraged these behaviours so I guess in a way the situation I am now in is partly my own fault.   
After a little struggling I finally submit and lay back against his chest. We stay like this for a little while before he gets bored of kissing my hair and reaches forwards into his backpack and pulls out his laptop and a pair of headphones. "Do you wanna watch a movie with me?"   
"Yeah, I guess." I shrug.   
"I downloaded some old French movies I used to like to get us ready for France. He puts the first film on. I was expecting subtitles at least but the whole thing comes out in French. I took two years of French classes in school but I only ever learnt the basics and I can't follow anything that is happening on the screen, they speak so quickly. After a short while I get bored and start looking out the window. Levi pauses it and looks over at me.  
"Are you not enjoying the film?" I shrug   
"Not really.... I mean, I can't understand it."  
"Oh, of course. How stupid of me. I'll put the subtitles on for you." He flicks them on but doesn't restart it yet "you know, I'll have to teach you to speak the language. I promise, once we're all settled and have been there for a few months, maybe a year, I'll teach you to speak just as well as the locals."  
"A year!? I can't survive in a foreign country for an entire year without knowing the language." He lets out a short laugh and pulls me closer.  
"Don't worry about that! You don't need to know the language. You only have me to talk with and we'll do that in English. I have it all set out so I can work from home and we won't have to leave until we want to. That way I don't have to leave you alone." He's about to say something else when he is interrupted by someone on the overhead speaker.   
"Passenger announcement. We are flying into France and will be landing in around 30 minutes. Please remain seated with your safety belt on until we reach a complete stop. Thank you." I can see Levi trying to hide his excitement but I can still feel it radiating from him. I, on the other hand am dreading the second the plane hits the ground.

We land exactly 32 minutes later. We’re pulled along with excited tourists and businessmen who rush to get off the plane. Levi mumbles in my ear that 'it's going to be a lot easier getting out of the airport than it was getting in.' He collects our bags as I stand next to him looking around me in a daze. There's a feeling of finality to our departure of the airport. I'm truly alone what feels like a million miles away from my family and all I have is Levi. He comes over to where I'm standing and the smug, carefree smirk on his face makes me want to vomit.   
"This isn't over, you know." I tell him. "My family will look for me and they'll notice that you're gone too. It won't take long for the police to find a connection." He laughs dryly  
"Don't worry about that. I have an alibi that will convince them of my innocence. I wrote in a letter that 'in my grief of finding out that my boyfriend had cheated on me I decided to return to my home country and I apologize to anyone I didn't have time to say goodbye to.' According to their records I have been in France since last Friday. " I freeze.   
"Y- you know about what happened with Jean?" He pulls me along With one hand and carries the suitcases with the other.   
"Of course I know. Don't worry my love. I don't blame you. I know that he must have made you, you'd never willingly cheat on me, would you?" It's a statement instead of a question and I quickly shake my head. Angry as I am, I see no point in antagonising him.   
"I knew it. Don't worry, that scumbag is buried somewhere that no one will find him." He pulls me into a taxi and gives the driver directions in fluent French.   
"Wait. Levi what the fuck did you do to him?"  
"He wouldn’t stop talking so I kept hitting him until he shut the fuck up.Sexual assault is an abominable crime. One that the justice system rarely ever does anything about. He deserved what he got Eren. You never have to think about him again." He doesn't even have to whisper. No one around us speaks English. "And as far as the police know the two of you ran off together. Or perhaps..." He trails off and I feel a shiver down my spine. "Perhaps what?"  
"Jean was a troubled youth, he'd been in trouble with the police before. I doubt they would put it past him to go further with his crimes."  
"You can’t do this! Is this really why we had to leave?"  
"Yes I can. He touched what’s mine and yes, that was the main reason. I can’t be suspected from the other side of the world and nobody from my home country will touch you.” He hugs me against him and whispers into my ear " besides, tonight I plan to replace any mark he made on you with plenty of my own."  
"Tonight?" I practically shout and move from his arms.   
"Levi. I don't think I want to.." I duck my head expecting him not to listen but he backs away as soon as the words leave my mouth. "Of course. I understand. Do you think you can talk about what happened with Jean?"   
I shake my head, looking away.   
"It was Armin who told you, wasn’t it?"  
"What?"  
"Armin. I begged him not to tell you. How else could you know?"   
"No. The kid didn't say a word. It was the scumbag himself. He sent me a text message telling me that he'd had what was mine. He said that you were playing hard to get but you were willing enough." He scoffs as if it is the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard then continues in a much softer voice. "Why didn't you want Armin to tell me?"   
"I-... I thought you would think less of me if you found out." His face falls.   
"Eren no! I would never. I admit I had many thoughts that night but they were all how to protect you and make sure he never laid a hand on you or anyone else ever again. I wouldn’t in my life think badly of you for that. It wasn’t your fault." He interlinks our fingers so our hands are clasped together. "And don't worry if you don't want to do anything tonight. After a couple of days in a new environment I'm sure you'll feel just like your old self again." He kisses my cheek, just below my temple before turning to look out of the window. "Oh look. We're almost there." I'd stopped looking out the window after about ten minutes in the taxi and I'd long past given up memorizing the lefts and rights we took from the airport. Everything is completely new and unrecognizable to me. I can't even pronounce the name of the street we just drove up. 

After another few minutes in the car we finally stop outside a Tall iron gate that leads up to a large house at the top of a hill. "Where are we?"  
He smiles softly and replies "home."

The house reminds me of a place I once stayed on holiday, a place made for many people to live in at once. It's painted white with wooden beams aligning the doors and windows, it's beautiful and in perfect condition. Surely we can't be living here alone.   
"So, what do you think?" I stand speechless and slowly shake my head  
"You're right it's too soon to ask, you haven't even seen the inside yet. He drags me inside the house. I stand in the doorway and stare. It's beautiful. The entire place is captivating and reminds me of a scene of a movie, though this entire thing feels surreal. In the last 48 hours my life has changed beyond recognition. I no longer live in my home country with my loving family and boyfriend who could do no wrong.   
I miss my sister the most, I wonder if she's noticed I'm gone yet. She's the only one who'll see right through Levi's story, she never liked him and she knew Jean, he was a dick but he wouldn't have the balls to kill. It should be a given that I should want her to find me but I don't know anymore. Obviously I wanna go home and be with her and my other friends and family but then I have to risk losing Levi forever. He could be sent to jail for kidnapping and I could never go back to my normal life. I would be the victim. The boy who was kidnapped and I've been with Levi for so long and I don't know if I could physically live without him. I love him.   
The taxi driver brings our bags into the house and takes Levi's money after a short conversation with him in French. After he leaves Levi turns to me with a smile on his face.   
"He wished us luck. Isn't that nice?" He grins almost like a child, I remain silent and he frowns. "Eren? You're not saying anything." He waves a hand in front of my face and I just about lose it. I burst into tears, huge heaving sobs wracking my body. I slide down against the door and pull my knees to my chest. He's at my side in seconds.  
"Oh Eren! Baby, I know it's hard but you'll get used to it soon."   
"Don't touch me! I don't wanna get used to it. I wanna go home." I cry and after a little hesitation he lets me go.  
"I understand. I'll give you some time to get situated. I'll be unpacking, come and find me when you wanna talk again." He gets up and walks up the stairs away from me. 

I cry for at least another hour before I finally manage to calm my breathing and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I sit up and look around me, I don't wanna appreciate the beauty of this place, it would be easier if we were squatting in a grotty little apartment somewhere. I suppose I should go and look around, to find a toilet if for nothing else, I'm dying to use the bathroom. I lift myself from the position against the door and start working my way through the house. I find the kitchen first, it's large and luxurious with a sleek kitchen island in the middle I head through the rest of the ground floor of the house before deciding that there was no downstairs toilet and heading up the grand staircase to the second floor. After a little searching, I finally find a bathroom as well as learning the position of a couple of guest bedrooms and a study. I have yet to find the master bedroom though, I assume it's on the third floor so after I finish up on the toilet I decide to see what's up there. I climb the stairs, my fingers brushing the intricately carved white banister. I reach a set of double doors at the top, my hand stills as I reach for the handle. I've managed to avoid Levi so far so I assume he's somewhere behind this door. I take a deep breath and turn the handle, confrontation is inevitable so what's the point in delaying it any longer? I step through the doors and look around. The room is beautiful. It's indescribably amazing. The furniture is draped in the finest silks and satins the same elusive grey colour of Levi's eyes. The bed is placed in the centre of the room and the biggest I've ever seen, it must be king sized at the least. I spot Levi stepping out of what I can only assume is an ensuite bathroom, he smiles and strides over to meet me   
"hey there. So, what do you think of the house?"  
I shrug lamely and look down at my feet.  
"Come on. I need more of a response than that! It's gorgeous, right?"  
"...I guess." I'm glaring at the floor between my socks now and i hear Levi scoff.  
"Listen. I'm getting sick of your shitty attitude. Now, meet me for dinner in an hour and for God's sake wear a smile." He tilts my chin up roughly with two fingers so I'm looking into his eyes. I nod dumbly. "Good." He goes to walk away before turning back at the doorway. "Eren..... Please. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

I suppose I don't have a choice. Levi's patience with my attitude is wearing thin and I doubt he'll tolerate it for much longer. Logically I could make things a lot worse for myself if I fight him and there's a part of me that doesn't want to upset him, which doesn't make sense Because he's taken my life away but-... I don't know. I just need some time to figure out what I'm feeling. It's not like I have anywhere to go in the mean time. I step into the ensuite bathroom, I only have an hour, I should get ready. I take a long shower, making sure to wash my hair thoroughly with the shampoo I found on the side of the tub. After I step out I find that a shower has done wonders for me and I might just feel a little more ready for this. I style my scruffy brown hair and pick out a light grey dress shirt to go with the only good pair of pants I own. When I'm finished I actually look presentable. I stand in front of the mirror for at least another 15 minutes practicing acting like everything is okay and pretending that I don't want to scream and break things every time I think about my situation for more than five seconds. It takes up the last of my energy and I flop onto the bed. Tonight is going to be exhausting. 

I take slow, careful steps as I descend the stairs, my knees are weak and I don't want to fall. I reach the door to the kitchen/ diner and stand in front of it, my hand just grazing the handle but not yet having the courage to turn it. This could go wrong in so many ways. With one last deep breath I fix my smile in place and step through the door.  
I spot Levi immediately. He's standing with his back to me by the stove. He seems to be piling food onto two plates, he turns when he hears the door closing behind me and raises an eyebrow at me in a silent question that screams 'you decide how this plays out. I'm not scared to turn nasty.' I display my soft smile as a sort of peace offering, something to tell him that I’m willing to behave. His face changes so he must understand.  
He steps forward, opening his arms and wrapping me in an embrace.  
"Bonjour mon amour, tu as l'air exquis ce soir."   
His lips brush against my ear and it leaves a tingling sensation, along with the teasing lilt of his words cloaked in a thick French accent that only seems to appear so strongly when he's speaking in his native tongue.  
"Umm, hello to you too... I didn't understand the rest of that but it sounded nice." That sounds like something I'd normally say, right? Just relax. Pretend you're at home and everything will be fine.   
He laughs softly "hmm don't worry, I'll teach you soon."  
"Okay, so what are you cooking?" And just like that the conversation flows the same way It did back home and I can feel myself sinking into pretense.  
I'm not trapped in an unfamiliar house thousands of miles away from everything I've ever known. No. My completely stable lover and I have just moved into a new home because the apartment was too small for us to live in for too long. That makes sense, we'd been talking about doing so for a while now anyway. I'm happy to be here and I'll get to see my family soon, just not yet.   
I know it's probably not healthy to think this way but if pretending to be fine is what saves my sanity then I don't care.   
Levi sets the plates of food he was serving onto the table. I don't know what it is but it looks amazing!   
"Wow. What is it?"  
"Confit de canard. It's something my mother used to make when I was a child. Trust me, you'll love it." We sit down opposite one another and he holds my hand over the table. " go on, try it!" He gestures to my plate. He looks excited and almost childlike. I take my fork in my free hand, cut off a piece and put it into my mouth. I release a happy groan. It's amazing and until this moment I haven't realised How hungry I am. I haven't eaten anything in almost two days and now I can't stop shovelling food down my throat.   
"So I assume you like it." Levi lets out a short laugh   
I nod quickly "it's good!"   
"I'm glad. I made a lot and you must be hungry, you haven't eaten in a while" he gives my hand a gentle squeeze from over the table. This is good. This feels normal.   
After we finish and I've eaten way more than I needed to, Levi dumps the plates in the sink to soak and pulls me against his chest. His nose buried in my hair.   
"I'm so glad that we could have such a nice evening, you were worrying me for a while. I'm relieved that I can trust you."  
"Of course you can trust me." I try to smile but my mouth won’t make the shape so I kiss him instead. My lips against his and my fingers resting on the nape of his neck.   
"We should celebrate." He flicks on the radio and a song that I vaguely recognise begins to play, the lyrics warped into a language I can't begin to understand.   
"Dance with me." He takes my hand and holds me, we begin to sway to the music and move at a slow pace around the kitchen. Our eyes lock and he smiles at me, the kind of soft, loving smile that I haven't seen since we first met.   
"I love you.... So fucking much." He leans forward and holds our lips against each other, harder than before and with more purpose.   
I kiss him back and I feel his lips quirk into a pleased smile. I'm not sure whether or not he was testing me but if he was I think I passed. His hands are suddenly in my hair,tugging me closer. His tongue is In my mouth exploring it as though it was the first time. I feel my back hit the wall and his hands drop to my waist. I can hear the thrum of the radio in the background. I don't remember exactly when the song had changed.  
We break away and gasp for air, our faces flushed.  
"See, I knew things would be fine once you'd grown accustomed."   
I startle, I'd almost managed to forget where I am. The memories start flooding back and suddenly sex sounds like the best idea I've had all day. Sex is normal, something we do regularly and an opportunity for me to forget my situation. I pull him back against me and graze my teeth against the sensitive skin on his neck.   
"...I want you.." He raises an eyebrow in silent surprise.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna pressure you."  
"Yeah.... I want you to fuck me... Right here on the kitchen floor." I bite down on his skin and he groans lustfully.   
"I have a better idea.... Let's break in the new bed.."  
I don't respond to his comment but curl my legs tight around his hips and let him carry me up the stairs.. 

my back hits the door and I feel Levi fumble for the handle while still holding tightly onto me. He finally manages to open it and we stumble into the dimly lit room. I feel my feet touch the floor again and I grab the neck of his shirt pulling him down onto the bed with me, I roll with him so that he’s below me and I’m straddling his hips. Our lips meet again and I pull at his shirt, ripping buttons in my haste to remove it from his skin  
"Wow. I think I like the new you, I knew this country would do wonders to the both of us.." I slap my hand over his mouth and hold it there.  
"Don't-..... Don't speak.......just... Feel.." My breathing is laboured and it takes longer than usual to get my words out.   
He grins under my hand, a sparkle appearing in his eyes. He strips the both of us of our clothes and fists his hands tight in my hair, pulling roughly in just the right way. I groan and kiss him deeply, my mind has already started to fog up. Yeah. This is exactly what I needed. He fishes a bottle of lube and condoms from his backpack that he had dropped on the floor next to the bed. He squirts the clear liquid from the bottle onto his fingers and starts to prep me.  
I can tell he’s trying to take things slow, to be gentle but I grow impatient and swat his hand away after a few short minutes, he was taking too long and besides, the pain might help me forget, just for a bit.   
I ease down on to him surprisingly quickly, the effect is immediate and so wonderfully intense. My whole body feels as though it’s on fire in the best way imaginable. I feel him tense beneath me, he’s trying desperately to hold still, I normally need to take a few minutes to adjust but now it just feels like a waste of time.   
"...move!" I force my words out through gritted teeth.   
I was expecting him to question, he doesn’t, he just starts thrusting his hips and shifting inside me. It only takes him a few moments to adjust himself before he’s hitting that spot that makes me see stars and almost forget my own name. I moan, probably too over-enthusiastically but I honestly couldn’t give a fuck right now, it feels so good and if I keep my eyes squeezed tight I can no longer remember what the house I’m in looks like. At one point, I can’t even remember who the person inside me is anymore, it’s just me. Floating under the cloak of this blissful feeling.   
Then it all stops and I black out.

I wake the next morning feeling like I’ve been hit by a bus but in the best possible way. My whole lower body is sore but in a way that makes me smile. whatever I did last night, I need to do it more often. I lift my head a little and look around the room, where am I? Did we get a hotel room last night and why? I roll over and spot Levi sleeping next to me, he looks so peaceful, I should let him sleep longer. I know He usually suffers from insomnia so what little sleep he can get, he cherishes. I settle back into a comfortable position and feel across my nightstand for my phone only to find it empty. I drop my hand down and grab my pants from where they were left at the side of the bed and feel around in the pockets. Nothing. That’s weird. I never go anywhere without it, it’s practically my baby. I try hard to think back to the last time I saw it, which turns out to be really difficult because everything is hazy as fuck. I can picture my apartment At home, the bathroom. It's dark and I'm watching my phone shut off in the sink as its slowly drenched with water. Then I remember why: Levi, the gun, the flight then everything rushes back to me and my whole body shakes with the realization of everything that has happened. It's more detached than yesterday though and it's easier to pretend. As if on cue I feel Levi stir and wrap his arms tighter around me  
"Good morning, sunshine." He murmurs, his words groggy with sleep.   
"Oh! Um morning! Did you sleep well?"  
"Mmhmm. Better than I normally do. How about you? You look well rested."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I shrug and move closer against him. "Mmmh, you’re warm.."  
"Good to know. Eren- I was going to get up..."   
despite his protests, he settles back against me and we cuddle for at least another hour. I thought it would feel worse once I remembered, I thought I would feel as though I was betraying my family. Betraying myself.   
But it doesn’t . It just feels normal and maybe that’s my way of saving my sanity but it’s about time I was selfish for a change. I need this, I need him.  
I don’t know how else to survive.


	2. End

"combien coûte cet article?"  
"Co-combin coute cet article....?"  
"Almost, listen. combien..... coûte.....cet.... article... Now you try."  
"combien...coûte cet a-article?"  
"Good! That was perfect, all you need is a little practice and you'll be there in no time!" Levi praises me and I flash him a triumphant smile. He started teaching me French about two weeks ago, it isn’t easy but he's been so patient. He's such a good teacher.   
We've been living in France for almost a year and a half now and I've come to think of it as my home.  
I rarely think of my old family now I remember them almost as if they were in a past life, the only thing that still exists from that life is Levi, he's the only family I need.  
Also his friends, Isabel and Farlan', they started dropping by a few weeks after we moved in and it that time they've become like family to us.

It took some getting used to however, we had a few incidents in the first year where I tried to run away, to get back to America but luckily' i never got far.  
Most of the time Levi was very patient, he explained to me that I would sometimes get confused and want to leave but he would make it better.  
He only ever lost his patience once. We were fighting. I'd tried to get out in the middle of the night and he had caught me. I was hysterical, I remember spitting in his face and demanding that he let me go. I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning with a huge, purple bruise on my temple and a splitting headache.   
I could tell he felt really bad about it. He kept apologising and he begged me never to make him do that again.   
I've tried my best to be a good boyfriend since then. 

He's moved from the kitchen table to pour some coffee into a mug. It's still pretty early so we're both still a little tired. I also get up, pushing my chair away and moving to the centre of the room to stretch. I open a few cupboards and scowl at the lack of food inside. "Levi, we need food." He comes up behind me and takes a look.  
"Yeah you’re right, we’re running seriously low, I’ll call Izzy and see if one of them can stay with you for a bit while I go shopping."   
He picks up his cell from the counter and presses it to his ear. A few moments later he tosses it down, obviously frustrated.   
"Shit! I forgot they were away this weekend... Eren, baby..I hate to ask but do you think you’ll be okay on your own for a little while? I’ll be really fast, I promise."   
"Of course, Levi. I’ll be fine." I reassure him. I hate being alone but I don’t want to burden him.  
"Are you sure?" He asks, he looks worried but he’s already walking towards the front door.   
"Positive. Now go get what we need then I’ll cook for you later.."  
"Ok, I’ll be as quick as I can.." he kisses me goodbye before shutting the door and heading out.   
I wander aimlessly around the house for a while having nothing better to do and My muscles start to feel itchy. It’s okay. I just have to hang on until levi gets back, he can make these feelings go away.   
I try never to think about my family for longer than it takes to forget but if I’m left alone for too long I start thinking these things, I start doing things that I know will make Levi mad. I don’t want that...... but I do worry about them sometimes, I wonder if they think I’m dead, weather they gave up looking for me. Mikasa wouldn’t. I know that for sure.   
I miss her. I drum my fingers against the kitchen island, trying to distract myself with something, anything! That’s when I spot Levi’s phone left discarded on the counter top. He must have forgotten to take it with him when he left. Despite my better judgement I pick it up and hold it gingerly in my hands before dropping it on the counter as if it had burnt me. I shouldn’t do it. Levi would be so mad.  
My palms itch with the need to pick it back up again. I step away and turn my back to it. I miss owning a phone. I remember how I used to be addicted to Instagram and Snapchat. I loved to take pictures. I used to text my sister everyday on her lunch break.   
Maybe Levi wouldn’t mind if I just called her once. I wouldn’t even speak, I just want to hear her voice.  
I turned back around and still my hand just above the surface. Maybe I should ask him first... but if I did I was sure we’d end up fighting and I didn’t want that.   
I’d be so fast. He’d never even have to know...  
I pick it up before I could talk myself out of it and press the home button. A password pops up and I stare before trying a few popular codes.  
1234... no  
0000... nope  
I finally try my birthday in a last ditch attempt and smile. He’s so romantic!   
The phone unlocks and his apps pop up. I browse for a second but there’s really nothing much to look at. If I didn’t know better I’d say it was new. I open his contacts and prey that her number is still in here. I have no hope of remembering   
My eyes fall on it and I feel a slight tremor in my fingers. I shouldn’t do this. I know I shouldn’t but what’s the harm? It’ll only be five seconds then I’ll hang up.   
I hit the button before I can change my mind and watch the phone begin to ring. 

"Hello?" Her voice ,Soft and slightly rough from sleep is enough to bring me to tears.  
I clamp my free hand over my nose and mouth. I have to be silent.  
"Levi? You there?"   
Shit. I thought she would’ve deleted his number   
A gasp escapes my lips at the sound of his name. A rapid intake of breath, small but loud enough to be picked up by the receiver.   
She goes silent and I hold my breath   
"Eren?"  
I hit the red button to end the call and slam the phone down.   
My breath is rapid with panic and I watch the device as though it's a live grenade seconds from exploding.   
I fucked up.   
Moments later it starts ringing and I watch horrified as it buzzes against the counter.  
I let it go to voicemail once. Twice. Three times before it goes silent. And I breathe a sigh. Maybe she’s given up.  
But in the deepest depths of my mind I know she hasn’t. That’s not who she is. There’s no going back from this.   
I curl into a ball against the kitchen cupboards, numb to the chill of the tile beneath me.

Levi arrives minutes later, his arms filled with bags from the supermarket. They all drop to the floor carelessly when he sees me crouched and tearful.  
"Eren? What’s the matter? What happened?" His face is inches from mine and he wipes a tear from my cheek with the same gentleness he would use when handling a precious jewel.   
I shake my head and cry harder, unable to form words.  
We sit in silence for a second before it’s interrupted by the same buzzing from earlier. It cuts through the air between us and he must spot the fear in my eyes because his face clouds with suspicion.   
"What did you do, Eren?"  
He stands and picks up his phone. When he meets my gaze his eyes are cold and filled with so much hatred something in my heart snaps.  
He swipes up and her voice is so loud I can hear it from my position on the floor 

"Eren? Eren! Please, talk to me."  
"Mikasa? What are you going on about? I told you I haven’t seen your brother in over a year. Stop fucking calling me."  
"I know you’ve got him! I know and I’m coming to find you. You’re going to pay for what you’ve done."  
"Your brother is a lying fucking piece of scum. I know that now. I wouldn’t want him even if he was here."  
His voice is filled with venom and the look he sends my way could destroy me   
"I’m sorry!"I sob, grabbing at his pant leg.   
He kicks me so hard in the chest that I end up sprawled on my back against the tile.   
"Argh!" I cry out in pain, louder than I should have and I suddenly realise how silent the other side of the phone is.  
"Eren! I’ve got you now you piece of shit! What are you doing to him?"  
"Fuck!" He throws his phone at the wall so hard some of the plaster splinters and the screen cracks.  
He turns on me, pulling me up close to his face by my shirt collar.  
"You couldn’t have stayed silent for five fucking minutes, could you?"  
He hits me across the head and grabs a fistful of my hair before clenching his fist and punching me in the mouth. His ring cracks my front tooth first. I got him that ring for a gift 3 Christmas’s ago.he lets go and I fall against the floor. My arms respond too slowly to catch me so my head hits the tile with enough force to produce an audible crack.   
I groan and spit the chunk of shattered tooth onto the floor at his feet, along with a mouthful of my own blood.  
I look up at him, fresh tears tracking through the blood on my cheeks, turning it a watery, pale pink   
"Levi... please... I’m sorry..."  
"Shut your goddamn mouth!"   
His foot comes down hard and he stamps on my stomach. I scream. A crude, inhumane sound even to my own ears. My body contorts itself in weird angles to withstand the pain before settling in the foetal position.   
"Why Eren? Why couldn’t you just be quiet? Why did you fucking betray me this way?"  
His foot hits my face as he speaks the toe of his boot connects with my nose and I hear the snap as the bone inside breaks. My throat is raw from screaming and slowly filling with blood from the still open wounds in my gums. All I can produce is a strangled, gargling cry.   
"Stop, please!" I spit out between bitter mouthfuls of blood and saliva. I can’t even see him through the spots of black in my vision.   
My body no longer feels like my own, nothing exists but the pain and self hatred. He’s right, I betrayed him. I deserve this. 

Long after I black out and the pain becomes only a dull thud, I still feel the impactful thrusts of his fists and feet as they hit me, the drag of his teeth and nails as they turn previously undamaged flesh to bloody shreds. My mind has blocked out the agony but I’m still vaguely aware of what he’s doing. The hatred that he feels every time he touches my skin.   
Then finally a blackness. Dark. Empty. Nothing. 

Mikasa 

It took only moments after I played the recording of the phone call I received for my team to be convinced I was right. My brother was alive and being held captive. It took considerably longer to be assigned to the case with the Paris PD. But after waiting for permission We caught the first plane to Levallois-Perret, a town just outside Paris, the very next day.   
This was remarkable speed for the NYPD, I suppose they really do take care of their own. Still we were too late. 

The scene we arrive to is one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. I couldn’t believe that such devastation could be achieved in the 3 days it took us to arrive at the house.   
As we walk up the pathway to the house the smell hits us and we step back, repelled before continuing on. We all knew that smell. After years on the force it was impossible not to recognise it.   
After minutes of knocking one of my male officers kicks the door until it’s lock snaps and the door can be forced open. The smell from inside is a thousand times worse and I cough violently. We walk, guns raised through the hallway and into the kitchen where we come face to face with the gruesome scene.  
Levi crouches over a mutilated body, bloody faced and smiling grimly. He’s almost unrecognisable. His hair is matted with another persons dried blood and his clothes are ripped, revealing a painfully thin physique. He probably hasn’t eaten since he did this. The look in his eyes reveals a man unhinged. His expression, while smiling, is devoid of emotion. Slowly, he stands and raises his hands. He looks me in the eye and his expression changes. "You never would stop looking for me, wouldn’t leave us alone.." he goes silent for several moments before continuing. " now I guess nether of us has what we want." His eyes remain crazed and empty but tears track down his cheeks, washing away some of the dirt. He doesn’t stop smiling.   
"Take him away!" I bark at my team before I can think too hard about what he means by that. "I’ll identify the body." He’s dragged from the room and out to where the French police are now waiting.  
I feel numb at first, empty. The body laying on the kitchen tile can’t be my brother. The persons face isn’t even distinguishable anymore. One eye is swollen shut from bruising, a mouth hangs open limply and I can see that most of the teeth are shattered or missing entirely, their torn, bloody gums exposed. Their throat still holds a lot of blood, now cold. Most of the bleeding was definitely internal and the person almost definitely choked on their own blood after being knocked unconscious.   
The skin on their chest and sides is torn and shredded by someone’s nails. The person has been stripped naked and has a chunk of flesh missing from the inside of his left thigh, almost definitely taken by teeth. There’s no way to say for sure that this is my brother. This was someone else. Levi has taken my brother and hidden him, faked his death! That has to be it!  
But then I look again at the face, at the eyes and something clicks. One eye still hangs open, glassy and devoid of life is the same glistening blue-green as my brother's. That eye colour is rare, almost impossible to find. Still I needed to know for sure. My brother has a birth mark on the back of his right calf, just a small patch of darker skin the size of a plum. I roll the body over, twisting it’s limbs at awkward angles to see. This was definitely not procedure and I could be fired for it but right now I would give anything to make sure my brother didn’t die in this agonisingly sick way. Anything would be better than this.  
The leg finally twists the right way and I stare blankly, looking but not wanting to see. The patch of skin is plain to see. There’s no way to deny it. This is Eren.  
That’s when I start to scream.


End file.
